Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Johanna, nouvelle élève dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, débarque avec la ferme intention de conquérir le coeur d'Harry. Et si celui-ci ne le voulait pas ? Et si celui-ci était déjà avec quelqu'un ? Et si je savais faire un bon résumé !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir peut-être. **

**Voilà ma nouvelle fic sur le fabuleux univers d'Harry Potter. **

**Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. **

**Chapitre 1 : **

Le soleil se levait lentement, dardant ses rayons sur les deux personnes encore endormies dans le grand lit. Harry se mit à grogner et, toujours les yeux fermés, se tourna pour se blottir dans les bras de la personne en face de lui. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller cette dernière. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la pendule accrochée non loin du lit et dont seul le tic-tac coupait le silence. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le jeune homme :

- Harry… Lève-toi mon amour…

- Gnnn…

- Tu vas finir par louper ton train.

Cette fois Harry ne répondit pas et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Son amour n'eut d'autre choix que se lever et tirer sur les draps, révélant ainsi le corps dénudé du jeune Gryffondor. Celui-ci se recroquevilla, essayant par tous les moyens de poursuivre sa nuit. Mais le soleil eut raison de lui. Tout en s'étirant il s'adressa à l'autre personne :

- Tu peux parler toi ! Pour te lever normalement il faut s'y prendre tôt.

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses !

- Mais je sais bien que je t'intéresse…

Harry finit par se lever, sans se soucier un seul instant de sa nudité. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre :

- Pourquoi il fait toujours beau le jour de la rentrée ?

- Va savoir… Bon, tu comptes t'habiller un jour ?

- Oh t'es de mauvaise humeur ce matin !

- Forcément…

En quelques pas, Harry se porta derrière son amour et le prit dans ces bras, l'embrassant légèrement dans le cou.

- T'en fais pas… Tout se passera bien… Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

**XXX**

Johanna regarda la barrière magique, se mordant la lèvre. Elle y était enfin. Après toutes ces années à Beauxbâtons elle allait être à Poudlard. Elle avait eu du mal à convaincre ses parents, alors forcément elle était anxieuse maintenant. C'était presque l'aboutissement de son rêve. Ce soir, elle aurait enfin ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Consciente d'être le centre de regards, elle se mit à courir droit sur le mur en pierres et passa au travers sans problème. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle se mit à détailler le train et toutes les personnes qui grouillaient autour d'elle. La fumée de la locomotive donnait une ambiance assez irréaliste à cette scène, faisant ressortir les êtres comme des fantômes qui traversaient les brumes grises. Johanna avait l'impression d'être le personnage de son propre rêve en même temps que le spectateur. Elle avançait machinalement, poussant le lourd chariot devant elle. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se fixer. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir, à mémoriser. Les souvenirs de son enfance remontaient à sa mémoire. Ses parents l'avaient déjà emmenée ici, quand elle était plus jeune, alors qu'ils habitaient encore à Londres. Ils lui avaient montré cet endroit en lui parlant de Poudlard. Ça avait été un jour si magnifique pour elle. Puis ils avaient tous les trois déménagé en France et Johanna avait finalement reçu une lettre de Beauxbâtons. Il lui avait fallu les quatre dernières années pour réussir à revenir ici. Et des discussions sans fin avec ses professeurs afin qu'ils acceptent de la transférer dans une autre école.

La sirène du train se mit à siffler. Il fallait monter à présent. Pendant que tout le monde faisait des grands signes à la famille restée sur le quai, Johanna se faufila dans le couloir. Elle en profita pour se trouver un compartiment encore vide. Elle mit sa valise dans le filet et s'assit. Elle avait pris un livre pour le voyage mais n'arrivait pas à lire. Elle trépignait trop d'impatience. Le paysage ne défilait pas assez vite à son goût. Les grandes plaines et les forêts étaient toujours les mêmes, comme une grande boucle sans fin. Le chariot à confiseries passa, troublant d'un coup le silence, sans pour autant faire bouger la jeune fille. Elle se contenta d'un « non » bien sonore quand la vendeuse lui proposa quelque chose, sans même tourner la tête vers elle. Les minutes s'égrenaient sans bruit et Johanna résistait à la tentation de se grignoter les ongles. Mais elle s'était donnée trop de mal pour les avoir longs et solides, bien limés, afin d'être parfaitement féminine et irrésistible pour tout homme qui croiserait sa route. D'où aussi ses régimes stricts qui avaient affinés sa silhouette et embelli son teint, ainsi que les nombreux produits de beautés qu'elle accumulait. Rien n'était trop beau pour plaire.

Surtout pour LUI. Celui qu'elle avait croisé des années auparavant, sur ce quai 9 ¾, un jour de rentrée similaire à celui-ci. Impatiente Johanna avait couru entre les valises et les élèves sans trop regarder devant elle. Elle avait été renversée par un jeune garçon encore plus pressé qu'elle. A ce moment elle avait remarquée qu'elle était seule. Elle ne voyait plus ses parents dans la foule. Ses cris étaient étouffés par le bruit. Et là IL était arrivé. IL l'avait relevée et l'avait réconfortée. Et alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux elle avait entendu ses parents l'appeler. Lui s'en était allé, pensant sûrement à autre chose. Pourtant jamais elle ne l'avait oublié. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'elle se faisait remonter les bretelles par ses parents, elle repensait à ce sauveur inattendu et si beau. Elle avait mis plusieurs mois avant de savoir qui c'était. Elle l'avait même appris par hasard. Enfin elle allait le retrouver. Celui qui hantait ses nuits et peuplait ses rêves.

**XXX**

A peine le train avait-il ralentit que déjà Johanna était dans le couloir, vêtue de sa robe de sorcière et valise en main. Elle fut la première sur le quai. Là, elle resta perplexe. Il y avait bien un géant, un peu plus petit que Madame Maxime, qui faisait des grands gestes. Mais apparemment il appelait les premières années seulement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Johanna. Elle se contenta de suivre les autres élèves. Elle trouverait bien le moyen de parler à un professeur à son arrivée, savoir exactement ce qu'elle devait faire et où elle devait aller. Elle avait lu plusieurs fois l'ouvrage sur l'histoire de Poudlard et donc connaissait déjà tout sur les maisons, les points, les sanctions, les lieux eux-mêmes.

Par contre elle eut un choc en voyant le moyen de transport utilisé. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu de calèches sans chevaux. A Beauxbâtons ils utilisaient des chevaux ailés si magnifiques. Avec des calèches blanches. Ici c'était si noir, si sombre. Il y avait surement un sortilège sur les voitures pour qu'elle puisse bouger sans cocher ni montures. Ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait tant Johanna que le manque d'esthétique manifeste. Les lèvres pincées, elle monta dans une calèche, accompagnée par une bande de garçons bruyants. Ils étaient en tout cas plus jeunes qu'elle.

Johanna essayait de détailler le paysage à travers la nuit. Elle devina plutôt qu'elle ne vit les grandes grilles du portail. Quand la calèche s'arrêta elle dû attendre qu'ils soient tous descendus pour pouvoir poser le pied par terre à son tour. Elle leva les yeux sur le monument et resta sans voix. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Et tellement sombre, imposant. Les tours se détachaient toutes sur le fond d'étoiles comme des doigts crochus se dressant vers le ciel. Le château était un monstre noir qui aspirait le regard et ne laissait qu'un sentiment d'angoisse. La nuit devait y être pour beaucoup. La lune faisait comme une auréole dorée. Un démon caché sous de beaux atours. Les murs semblaient blancs et devaient être tellement magnifiques sous le soleil. Et revêtir une ambiance féérique quand ils avaient une cape de neige.

Johanna trouva ce château magnifique. Il était celui d'un conte de fées. Celui qui changeait de caractère en fonction de l'heure. Il n'y avait rien à redire.

Johanna secoua la tête. Elle trainait trop. Réajustant sa robe elle trottina jusqu'aux grandes portes de bois. L'air se rafraichissait vite dans ce début de soirée. L'entrée était encore plus merveilleuse à ses yeux. Il y avait d'abord une petite cour carrée toute en pierre. Suivie de grandes portes en bois entourée de grandes statues de pierres. Johanna avait l'impression qu'elle bougeait, la suivait du regard. Ce n'était pas fait pour la mettre à l'aise. Elle accéléra le pas, se mêlant aux premières années nouvellement arrivées dans le hall. Une vielle dame à l'air sec s'avança vers eux et commença à parler de l'école et de son fonctionnement. Johanna n'écouta que d'une oreille. Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, ayant dévoré tous les bouquins sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et détailla tous ces visages pressés d'apprendre. C'était adorable. Il y en avait un qui jetait des regards apeurés sur les alentours.

- Sûrement un fils de Moldu, pensa Johanna. Il a dû apprendre ses pouvoirs y'a pas longtemps.

Mais déjà la vieille pie avait fini son petit discours et invitait les élèves à la suivre. Johanna se rapprocha

- Bonsoir Madame. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de mon cas. Je suis une ancienne élève de BeauxBâtons.

McGonagall s'arrêta un instant pour la dévisager de haut en bas :

- Vous devez être Miss Taylor.

- Oui c'est bien ça.

- Bien. Suivez-moi. Le directeur vous présentera séparément et vous participerez également à la Répartition.

- Bien Madame.

Voulant jouer les petites filles dociles, Johanna aligna son pas sur celui du professeur. En rang d'oignons ils entrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle. Si Johanna avait entendu parler de la merveille que c'était, jamais elle n'avait imaginé quelque chose d'aussi beau. Le plafond était si… magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort dans son vocabulaire. Les étoiles étaient bien plus lumineuses qu'à l'extérieur et les nuages de dehors laissaient place ici à des nébuleuses de couleurs. Johanna ne remarqua pas qu'elle se fût arrêtée, sauf quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. En se retournant elle constata qu'il s'agissait du jeune garçon effrayé. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de se remettre à remonter l'allée. Elle sentit les regards la suivre. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Outre sa beauté manifeste, c'était assez étonnant de voir une nouvelle de cette taille et de cet âge. La jeune fille entendit quelques rumeurs parlant de géantes, d'organismes génétiquement modifiés, ou autre théorie encore plus folle. Elle fit comme si elle n'entendait rien. La seule chose qui l'intéressait à cet instant était la table dressée au fond. Elle voulait se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Elle vit un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lunes se lever alors que tous s'arrêtaient à quelques pas du fond. Il dirigea sa baguette vers a gorge et amplifia sa voix d'un sort :

- Bienvenue aux jeunes élèves. Avant de commencer cette Répartition je tiens à vous présenter une nouvelle un peu spéciale… Veuillez vous avancer Miss Taylor.

En jeune fille obéissante Johanna fit quelques pas en avant, allant se placer aux cotés de McGonagall qui tenait à présent un vieux bout de chiffon rapiécé dans une de ses mains. Dumbledore continuait :

- Miss Taylor nous vient de France, de l'école magique de BeauxBâtons. Suite au déménagement de ses parents et à sa demande elle poursuivra ses études dans notre école. Elle commencera sa cinquième année dès demain. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir.

Johanna inclina un peu la tête en souriant le plus possible. Pourtant son regard parcourait fiévreusement la salle. IL devait être là. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce à quoi il ressemblait. Et elle avait pu voir quelques photos récentes. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs mais elle n'aurait aucun doute en le voyant. Même si pour le moment il n'était pas là. Elle pouvait patienter encore un peu. Tout le plaisir de la chasse est dans l'attente. Et ça ne fait que rendre la victoire plus exquise.

Elle vit le professeur déposer ce qui était en fait un chapeau usagé et sans forme sur un tabouret. Une déchirure se fit alors dans le tissu et il entama une sorte de chanson sur l'école, incitant aussi au partage et à la joie. Johanna trouva ça un peu ridicule mais ne fit aucune remarque ni ne montre de signe d'agacement. McGonagall la fit passer la première sous le Choixpeau. Johanna entendit la voix dans sa tête :

- Quelle personnalité fascinante… Où pourrais-tu aller ?

- Envoyez-moi à Gryffondor c'est un ordre !

- Tu n'es pas la seule à le demander jeune fille. Pourquoi je t'écouterais ?

- Parce que si vous ne le faits pas j'arrache toutes les pages des livres, je coupe la barbe de votre directeur, je transforme tous les élèves en animaux bizarres et je finis en mettant le feu à l'école !

- Oh… Tu as du courage et de la conviction, bien… GRYFFONDOR.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua la première répartie. Elle était déjà le sujet de toutes les conversations. C'était un événement si rare qu'un élève change en cours de sa scolarité. Et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait laissé une grande trace dans la mémoire collective, surtout le candidat sélectionné.

Johanna s'assit en silence sur un bout de table. A côté il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Elle se pencha vers la nouvelle :

- Salut. Moi c'est Martha… Martha Pools. Et lui de l'autre coté c'est Daniel, dit-elle en montrant distraitement un garçon de son âge assis en face d'elle.

- Johanna Taylor.

- Alors dis-moi ! C'est comment la France ?

Johanna sourit. S'intégrer serait beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Martha semblait pendue à ses lèvres.

- C'est différent de ce qu'on dit. Certains endroits sont magnifiques. Surtout quand le soleil décline. Par contre la nourriture est vraiment excellente. Si on sait où aller.

Johanna parla ainsi pendant un long moment. Les deux filles applaudissaient distraitement à chaque nouvel arrivant. Mais elles durent stopper leur dialogue quand Dumbledore se remit debout :

- Je crois qu'il est inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. Alors : Bon appétit à tous !

Et d'un coup les plats apparurent sur la table. Johanna se servit généreusement. Parce qu'après tout, on pouvait aimer la nourriture française et quand même apprécier la cuisine traditionnelle du pays. Cependant ces attentions culinaires n'empêchaient pas la jeune fille de regarder la table à sa recherche. Tout en discutant avec Martha. Celle-ci était aussi en cinquième année. Sa mère était une sorcière mais son père était un Moldu. Il avait eu dû mal à accepter que sa fille aille à l'école des sorciers.

- Par contre il a été bien content quand ma mère a commencé à améliorer la vie à la maison avec la magie.

Alors qu'elle se servait du rôti pour la deuxième fois, Johanna jeta un coup d'œil à la table des profs. Martha avait suivi son regard apparemment car elle se pencha vers sa nouvelle amie :

- Tu veux que je te dise qui ils sont et ce qu'ils enseignent ?

- Oui… Pourquoi pas…

- Alors… Le tout petit c'est Flitwick. Il enseigne les sortilèges. Ses cours sont pas mal et lui il est marrant. Celle qui t'a accueillie c'est McGonagall. Elle est un peu sévère mais assez juste. C'est notre directrice de maison d'ailleurs. Et on l'a en cours de Métamorphose. Le grand c'est Hagrid. Le garde-chasse mais aussi le prof de soins aux créatures magiques. Ses cours sont amusants.

- J'en ai entendu parler. Mme Maxime en parle assez souvent.

- A coté de lui c'est Mr Hastings. Il est nouveau. En fait le poste de professeur pour la défense contre les forces du mal est maudit, personne n'y reste plus d'une année. Du coup je sais pas comment il est. Mais il est jeune et mignon en tout cas. Je sais comment il s'appelle parce que Tally, une fille de quatrième année, a vu son nom sur sa malle quand il est arrivé.

Martha poursuivit son tour de table, agrémentant sa présentation de diverses anecdotes. A la fin elles riaient à gorges déployées.

- Et lui c'est Snape. C'est vraiment le plus insupportable. Il est directeur de maison de Serpentard et les favorise à mort. Il a une haine des Gryffondors. Malheureusement on l'a en cours de potions, dans les cachots. En même temps avec sa tête, je comprends qu'il se cache.

Johanna le regarda attentivement. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs le regard fixe sur la table des griffons, un regard ardent, comme s'il voulait les faire brûler. La jeune fille eut un frisson inexpliqué lui remontant dans le dos. Elle détourna le regard et se remit à chercher. Cette fois plus aucun doute. IL était là. Il était assis quelques places plus loin et était apparemment en grande conversation avec ses amis. Se lever maintenant risquait de bien trop attirer l'attention. Cependant Johanna n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de l'homme qu'elle convoitait depuis si longtemps, de la personne avec qui elle partagerait sa vie, elle en était certaine. Elle entendit Martha lui parler mais n'écoutait pas. Daniel aussi participa à la conversation pourtant Johanna ne réagissait toujours pas. Il fallut même que son amie lui tire la manche pour qu'elle remarque que les desserts étaient arrivés sur la table. Johanna dédaigna volontiers ces réserves de sucres et de graisse, qui n'auraient fait que ternir sa beauté et tomber sur ses hanches. Devant l'insistance de ses deux nouveaux camarades, elle prétexta avoir trop mangé avant. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de participer mais elle décrochait bien vite. Dans sa tête elle construisait et répétait son discours. Et elle comptait les minutes, trop longues à son goût, avant la fin du repas. LUI ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction, quand un de ses amis la désigna. Ils devaient sûrement parler du fait qu'elle ait changé d'école. Ou alors ils parlaient de sa beauté. Dans les deux cas, il l'avait vue et c'était le principal. Il ne l'oublierait pas, c'était sûr !

Enfin le repas se termina. Dumbledore se remit debout et commença à énoncer les diverses règles de l'école. Tout le monde avait la tête tournée en sa direction. Sauf une. Ce qui passa totalement inaperçu. Quand le directeur conclut enfin son discours, que les applaudissements s'étaient enfin calmés, Johanna fut parmi les premières personnes debout. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves et se planta devant l'homme de ses rêves. Celui-ci la regarda sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle attendait. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand elle le devança :

- Harry Potter ! Je m'appelle Johanna Taylor et je suis la femme de ta vie. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu seras à moi.

**XXX**

**J'ai voulu tester un nouveau truc et révéler petit à petit qui est la mystérieuse personne. Donc pas d'inquiétude si pour le moment je marque « la personne » (donc « elle ») et « son amour ». Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache si c'était une femme ou un mec. **

**Dites moi si ça passe ou pas. **

**Et vous verrez au fur et à mesure qui est l'amant(e) d'Harry….**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry la regarda sans comprendre. Elle avait l'air vraiment sûre d'elle et de croire à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le gryffondor se dit alors que rire à cet instant ne serait pas vraiment bien perçu. Pourtant il en avait bien envie. Il avait reçu des dizaines de lettres avec la même demande mais jamais rien de bien sérieux. Et voilà qu'une fille débarquait en cours de sa scolarité et affirmait qu'il était à elle. Y'avait quand même de quoi se moquer. Cependant Harry opta pour la douceur et la diplomatie :

- Ecoute, euh… Johanna. Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

Autour d'eux les élèves s'étaient arrêtés et écoutaient tous. Ils se demandaient comment Harry allait s'en sortir. Après tout ce n'était pas un mage noir maléfique qu'il fallait combattre à coups de sorts et de potions. Là c'était un ennemi encore plus redoutable : une fille. Et ils saluaient l'audace de cette nouvelle. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'elle soit le centre de toutes les conversations.

- Et pourquoi je serais à toi ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis une personne très intelligente, de très belle aussi. De plus je sais que tu es célibataire, donc que tu ne peux pas invoquer ce prétexte. Nous sommes compatibles sur beaucoup de points, nous nous entendrons sur beaucoup de choses. Et j'ai décidé depuis longtemps que ce serait toi ou personne d'autre.

- Bah ça sera personne d'autre. Et vérifie tes infos avant de parler. Je ne suis pas célibataire.

Johanna reçut comme un coup sur l'estomac. Aucun journal ne parlait d'une quelconque relation. Elle sentit la colère lui monter dans la gorge et fit un grand effort pour parler d'une voix calme :

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne marchait pas ! Je sais que tu n'as personne.

- Puisque je te dis que si !

- Alors qui ?

- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. Maintenant si tu veux bien me permettre.

Il se leva, écarta Johanna de son chemin et, sans un regard en arrière, partit en compagnie de Ron hors de la Grande Salle. Les élèves autour d'elle riaient sous leurs capes. Même les professeurs avaient assisté au spectacle. Un râteau en place publique dès le premier jour ça promettait une année intéressante. En plus Harry venait d'avouer avoir quelqu'un qui partageait sa vie. Tous s'interrogeaient entre eux pour voir qui avaient des infos à ce sujet. Mais apparemment personne n'en savait rien. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître les rumeurs. Par contre, quelqu'un s'en alla rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. D'ailleurs, personne ne remarqua son absence.

**XXX**

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor se tenait un véritable conseil de guerre.

- Ron ! Arrête de rire !

- Je suis désolé…

Il avait beau se cacher derrière ses mains, Harry voyait bien que le rouquin se moquait de lui. Il lui envoya un oreiller sur la tête.

- On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui es dans la merde !

- T'en fais pas, intervint Dean. C'est juste une folle parmi d'autres. Elle rêve de gloire et quoi de mieux que se marier avec LE Sauveur.

- Vous parlez de Johanna ?

Hermione et Neville venaient de débarquer dans le dortoir. Ils avaient fini leur ronde de préfet depuis longtemps mais Hermione, en tant que préfète-en-chef avait dû parler à McGonagall et Neville avait décidé de l'attendre un peu. Hermione s'était dit qu'Harry voudrait parler donc elle était montée voir les garçons.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Forcément !

- Je la trouve mignonne, dit Neville en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Oh… Vais-je devoir informer Luna qu'elle a une rivale ?

Visiblement Ron était de bonne humeur ce soir-là et avait décidé de se moquer de tout le monde. Neville haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre. Elle sait que je l'aime et je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve une fille mignonne que je vais lui sauter dessus. Hermione ne va rien dire si tu regardes les autres filles. Tant que tu ne fais que regarder. J'ai raison Hermione, non ?

- Oui sur le principe. Mais tu sais… avec Ron ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il faut déjà quelques années avant qu'il remarque qu'une fille est à côté de lui. Alors pour voir si elle est mignonne ! Il faut au moins une décennie !

- Mais euh !

Ron fit semblant de bouder dans son coin, serrant le coussin contre lui. Harry sourit en voyant le tableau qu'ils formaient tous réunis à rire joyeusement. Il n'y avait plus de peur de perdre quelqu'un, plus de crainte. Harry avait parfois du mal à y croire. Il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller de ses cauchemars et d'oublier pendant un moment que la lutte contre Voldemort était bien finie. Puis la réalité reprenait le pas. La vie était belle à présent.

Hermione se retourna vers Harry, le coupant de ses rêveries :

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- J'en ai aucune idée !

- Mais tu ne peux pas la rejeter comme ça ! C'est dur pour une fille de se prendre un refus.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus Mione ! Je ne lui ai pas menti et…

- Alors tu es vraiment en couple ? demanda Seamus, lui coupant la parole.

- Euh… Oui.

Harry perdit un peu de son assurance. Il avait beau être heureux puisqu'il avait trouvé une personne pour partager sa vie, et qui le rendait heureux au possible, il avait un peu de mal à en parler. Il se mit à se frotter le bras comme signe de gêne.

- C'est qui ? On la connaît ?

- Ah ça ! Je ne vais pas le dire !

- Allez Harry ! On est amis depuis longtemps !

- Je ne peux pas.

Seamus se retourna alors vers Ron et Hermione :

- Vous savez vous ! Vous savez forcément !

- Oui mais je ne vais pas le dire ! répondit Ron en secouant la tête. Je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer par…

- RON ! le coupa Hermione. Disons juste que la personne qui est avec Harry tient à garder son anonymat pour le moment. Et nous avons promis de garder le secret.

- Rabat-joies ! soupira Dean.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras écartés et poussa un grand soupir. Harry se retourna vers ses amis :

- Vous me conseillez quoi alors pour Johanna ?

- Laisse courir, dit Ron. Avec les cours tu ne la verras pas souvent. Et puis tu connais suffisamment les passages secrets pour aller et venir sans te faire voir.

- Et je fais comment pour les repas ?

- Demande à Dobby il sera ravi de te rendre ce petit service. Il t'amènera ta bouffe.

Ron évita soigneusement le regard de sa petite amie. Celle-ci n'avait pas abandonné sa lutte pour la libération des elfes de maison.

- Tu ne vas pas donner du travail en plus à ces êtres sans défense ? questionna Hermione.

- Sans défense ? Mione ! Dobby a réussi à ensorceler un cognard qui a manqué de tuer Harry.

- Et pour le Quidditch d'ailleurs je me débrouille comment dans ton super plan ? reprit Harry. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à me cacher. J'ai déjà donné ! Et je suis capitaine cette année encore je te rappelle. D'ailleurs tu risques ta place de gardien si tu continues, conclut-il dans un sourire.

- Pffff… Laisse courir. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais y'en a qui sont fatigués.

- Ça va, on va laisser le grand Ronald Weasley profiter d'un repos bien mérité, ironisa Dean.

- T'as tout compris mon vieux.

Et sans attendre il embrassa Hermione et s'allongea dans son lit.

- Il perd pas de temps lui ! rit Dean.

Il vit alors Harry se lever et suivre Hermione hors du dortoir.

- Tu ne dors pas là ?

- Non… J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir avant.

Dean ne fut pas dupe mais n'insista pas. Si Harry ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment il comprenait. Il espérait jusque que son ami aurait assez confiance un jour pour lui dire l'identité de la mystérieuse personne.

- Fais gaffe à pas te faire choper dans les couloirs par un professeur.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

Harry avait un mystérieux sourire sur le visage. Dean réalisa alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry se baladait la nuit dans Poudlard, loin de là, et jamais il ne s'était fait prendre. Il aurait bien aimé savoir son secret. Et en profiter aussi, accessoirement. Il s'endormit en imaginant qui était l'inconnu mystère, bercé par les ronflements combinés de Ron et de Neville.

**XXX**

Harry dit bonsoir à Hermione dans la salle commune.

- Fais gaffe à toi dans les couloirs. On ne sait jamais, Peeves rode toujours. Et reposes-toi bien.

- Pour le dernier point, c'est pas gagné, dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione eut le rouge qui lui monta aux joues.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ! Bonne nuit Harry !

- Bonne nuit Mione.

Harry passa par le portrait de la Grosse Dame et se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité cette fois-ci. Il aimait bien être tranquille et pouvoir regarder par les fenêtres, sans voile devant ses yeux. La lune et les étoiles avaient toujours un charme particulier pour lui quand il les regardait depuis l'école. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il s'y sentait bien. Pas aussi bien que dans SES bras c'était sûr. Et d'ailleurs il allait être en retard. Il se mit à accélérer un peu l'allure, laissant sa main glisser sur les pierres froides de l'école.

Par contre l'accueil fut plus que glacial. Il fallut qu'Harry joue de son charme pour obtenir un simple baiser. Et il dû encore plus batailler pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Si la personne qu'il avait en face de lui était têtue, lui l'était encore plus. Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende enfin :

- C'est cette Johanna ! Cette petite trainée qui se croit tout permis alors que c'est son premier jour !

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends ?

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi en plus !

- Mais ne t'en fais pas. Elle est juste un peu bizarre. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi.

Il eut un grognement pour seule réponse. Il était habitué. Mais il se douta un instant que cette Johanna en question risquait de lui poser quelques soucis. Il allait devoir être prudent. Puis il oublia tout quand il sentit des mains chaudes qui lui remontaient son tee-shirt.

**XXX**

Un autre conseil se déroulait aussi dans le dortoir féminin des Gryffondors.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Comme tu y es allée !

- Martha s'il te plait !

- Non mais attends Johanna ! Tu viens à peine d'arriver et t'es déjà la star dans les couloirs. Et oser s'adresser comme ça à Harry Potter ! C'est trop classe ! T'es vraiment une fille épatante !

Martha n'en finissait plus de crier. Elle prenait toutes les autres filles présentes dans le dortoir comme témoins.

- Tu as vu Sarah ? C'était génial ! Et toi Katia ? On va pas s'ennuyer cette année ! Franchement je t'admire Johanna !

Johanna n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler. Jusqu'à ce que Martha lance :

- Mais au fait tu dois vraiment être amoureuse de Harry pour venir de France rien que pour lui !

Johanna eut un sourire :

- Oui… Et depuis longtemps…

- Oh c'est vrai ! C'est si romantique ! Raconte !

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te calmer, répondit la jeune fille. J'habitais encore Londres avec mes parents il y a quelques années. Quelques mois avant que mon père n'apprenne qu'il était muté en France, ils m'ont emmené sur le quai 9¾. Je me souviens, j'étais toute excitée. J'avais tellement hâte. Mais je suis tombée et j'avais perdu mes parents de vue. Tout le monde me bousculait, sans me prêter la moindre attention. Il n'y en a eu qu'un. Harry s'est agenouillé devant moi et m'a demandé si j'allais bien. J'étais trop surprise à ce moment pour répondre, je ne faisais que le regarder. Il a pris ma main dans la sienne et m'a relevé doucement. Il m'a fait un grand sourire, si chaud, pour me rassurer. A ce moment j'ai entendu mes parents m'appeler. Harry a vu alors que je n'étais pas seule et m'a laissée. Il m'a juste fait un signe de la main en me disant de faire attention à l'avenir. J'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser. Puis je me suis renseigné sur lui, j'ai appris qui il était. J'ai suivi tous ses exploits de loin. Et plus je grandissais, plus j'y pensais, plus je savais que je l'aimais et qu'il serait le seul.

A la fin de son récit, Johanna remarqua que tout le monde s'était arrêté pour l'écouter. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Sarah brisa le charme :

- Comment tu peux être sur que c'était Harry ?

- Tu en connais beaucoup des garçons de Poudlard avec des lunettes rondes, des cheveux noirs en bataille et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ?

- Mouais… ça se tient.

- Bon courage en tout cas, rajouta Katia. Avec sa célébrité, il doit souvent côtoyer du beau monde. Nous on est que des élèves de cinquième année, pas à son niveau.

- Ne vous en faites pas les filles. J'ai pour habitude de toujours obtenir ce que je veux.

- Mais tu as entendu, intervint Martha, il a quelqu'un apparemment.

- Je n'y crois pas, répondit Johanna très sure d'elle. Vous l'avez déjà vu avec quelqu'un.

Elle n'obtint que des mouvements de tête négatifs

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Il a menti.

- Pourquoi mentirait-il ?

- Il est célèbre ! Il n'a peut-être pas envie que sa vie privée soit dans tous les magazines.

- D'ailleurs, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai lu dernièrement !

La conversation dériva ensuite sur les stars du monde magique et tous les potins entendus durant ces longs mois de vacance. La lumière ne fut éteinte que tard dans la nuit.

Bien installée au chaud sous les couvertures, Johanna ruminait. Ou plus exactement, elle bouillait intérieurement de rage. Il l'avait rejetée, elle. Alors qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie, elle l'aurait pariée. Oh mais elle avait encore du répondant.

Johanna se laissa une semaine pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle école. Ce qui fut plus que suffisant pour qu'elle se fasse un avis. Les cours n'étaient pas si pénibles mais le niveau était vraiment bas. Et les professeurs étaient catastrophiques. Le pire était Mr Binns. Quelqu'un devrait lui dire de dégager vite fait. Ils devaient le garder parce qu'un fantôme ne mange rien et n'a pas besoin d'être payé. Solution de facilité en quelque sorte. Si encore il avait été compétent de son vivant. Le deuxième sur sa liste c'était Severus Snape. Il se rattrapait car il savait au moins de quoi il parlait. Un simple regard et il savait instantanément ce qu'il manquait, la faute commise. Et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire remarquer. Il ne prenait pas de pincettes et semblait se moquer totalement de ce qu'on pensait de lui. Johanna avait entendu dire qu'il était un espion durant la guerre. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Jamais il n'aurait pu tenir sans lancer un sarcasme qui l'aurait dévoilé. Il aimait bien trop montrer sa supériorité. Par dessus tout ce qui énervait la jeune fille c'est qu'il lui avait retiré plein de points et n'avait fait que critiquer son travail, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était bien meilleure que tous. Le plus injuste étant qu'un Serpentard avait saboté son travail, elle l'avait vu. Forcément il ne l'avait pas cru. Martha lui avait soufflé de se taire mais Johanna n'était pas comme ça. Elle l'avait accusé, sans succès. Ou si : une retenue. Pour elle. Johanna s'était mordue la lèvre pour ne pas crier sur cet enseignant incapable. Encore plus durant sa séance de récurage de chaudrons. Cela avait été une vraie humiliation pour elle.

Pour le reste du corps professoral ils n'étaient pas si catastrophiques mais ils n'avaient rien à lui apprendre. Alors oui, Hastings était très bel homme, Flitwick était marrant, McGonagall était sévère mais juste et on pouvait continuer un moment. Rien de bien transcendant. Johanna était largement la meilleure des cinquièmes années. Martha lui faisait d'ailleurs remarquer assez régulièrement. En revanche elle n'hésitait pas à donner un coup de main. Si une copine avait besoin d'aide elle le faisait volontiers. Elle n'était pas si hautaine tout de même, quoi qu'en dise les autres filles dans son dos, pensant qu'elle n'entendait pas.

Elle n'était pas là pour se faire aimer par ces filles. Par un homme aux yeux verts émeraude et aux cheveux corbeau.

Johanna monta le dimanche suivant à la volière. Elle avait décidée de commencer léger. Elle avait juste besoin de parler à Harry. Mais ce dernier avait tendance à l'éviter ou à s'entourer de ses amis, empêchant ainsi toute approche. Arrivée en haut des marches la jeune fille fit une grimace. L'odeur était assez forte et le sol glissait atrocement. Johanna leva la tête. Autant ne pas traîner dans cette porcherie. Il y avait vraiment de jolies chouettes, dont une aux plumes d'un blanc immaculé. En revanche impossible de l'attraper. Elle devait appartenir à un élève et non à l'école. Se résignant, Johanna porta son choix sur un grand duc aux larges plumes marron.

- Tu peux amener ça demain matin dans la Grande salle ?

L'oiseau poussa un petit cri en mordillant le bout des doigts de la jeune fille.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne remettrai plus en cause tes talents.

Elle lui attacha une missive autour de la patte et le fit s'envoler par une fenêtre. Puis elle descendit vite pour changer d'air.

**XXX**

Le lundi matin apporta son lot de mines déconfites et de personnes tristes d'avoir laissé le week-end derrière elles. Pour Harry, sauveur du monde magique suite à son duel avec le plus puissant mage noir, chaque matin apportait surtout des lettres par dizaines. Des messages de fans, de folles hystériques, des messages d'admiration, des plaintes. Par respect Harry essayait de toutes les ouvrir et de les lire en entier. Même s'il n'avait généralement pas le temps. Il espérait que ça s'éclaircirait avec le temps.

En revanche ce matin il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Quand les hiboux se mirent à débarquer en masse, il fit des grands gestes pour les faire partir.

- Attends Harry, intervint Hermione. Y'a un hibou qui vient de l'école.

- Et ?

- C'est différent Harry. Regarde au moins ce qu'il t'apporte.

Pas convaincu, Harry délia la missive de la patte de l'animal qui ne tarda pas à redécoller.

- Alors ? demanda Ron. C'est quoi ?

Harry, intrigué, déplia le bout de papier.

- C'est un poème.

Une écriture fine avait tracés des mots à l'encre noire :

_« Ton prénom résonne dans ma tête_

_Comme une douce mélodie,_

_Le souvenir de ton sourire ravive_

_Mes jours de pluie._

_Tes yeux de pierres précieuses, j'en rêve_

_Jour et nuit,_

_Tes lèvres, comme des fruits défendus, me font_

_Oublier mes soucis._

_Je rêve d'être dans tes bras_

_Avec la plus grande envie,_

_Auprès de toi_

_Je voudrai passer ma vie_.

_Pour toujours_

_Je t'aime_.

_J. T_ »

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner à qui appartenait ces initiales. Harry laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

- Y'avait longtemps.

- C'est mignon.

Hermione avait pris la feuille des mains de son ami et l'avait parcourue. Ron, la fourchette en main, lisait par dessus son épaule.

- Et bah. C'est pas à moi qu'on enverrait ça.

- J'espère bien, répliqua Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Harry :

- Va t'expliquer maintenant ! Sinon t'es foutu.

- Facile à dire.

- Dit juste la vérité.

Le jeune gryffon laissa échapper un grand soupir. Il n'avait plus faim à présent. Il chercha Johanna des yeux pour aller s'expliquer. Il la vit, assise quelques places plus loin, en train de le dévorer des yeux, ne cherchant même pas à être discrète. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Sans plus attendre, il se leva et se plaça devant elle en quelques foulées.

- Ecoute Johanna. Tu as l'air d'être … une gentille fille. Mais va falloir que t'arrêtes là. Je te connais à peine et ça ne sera jamais possible entre nous.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je suis gay !

**XXX**

**Bon vous l'avez deviné, ce sera une fic yaoi. Donc si certains n'aiment pas, vous pouvez arrêter de lire maintenant. Les homophobes aussi peuvent faire demi-tour. Merci !**

**Et voilà la liste des amants possible d'Harry est réduite ^^ (bon je dois avouer que ça facilite l'écriture aussi). **

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis de retour**

**Désolé pour le temps d'attente. Je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement. Même si je dois avouer que j'ai du mal avec les chapitres suivants !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Un silence de plomb venait de tomber dans la salle entière. Le Sauveur du monde magique venait d'avouer son homosexualité devant tout le monde. Certain pensaient à une mauvaise blague, d'autres imaginaient une stratégie pour être tranquille. D'un coup les conversations reprirent. Tous y allaient de leurs avis et de leurs théories. Il n'y avait qu'à la table des Gryffondors que le volume sonore restait supportable. Hermione, Ron et Ginny, étant déjà au courant. Seamus se mit à réfléchir puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Mais oui ! dit-il à Harry. Tu me l'avais dit déjà. Mais comme je me suis dit que c'était ta vie et que tu faisais bien ce que tu voulais, j'ai oublié.

Harry eut un petit rire. C'était bien digne de lui. En revanche Johanna restait la bouche ouverte. Elle n'avait rien contre les gays, elle comprenait. Par contre jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Harry puisse l'être. Il y avait forcément une erreur. Elle pourrait surement y faire quelque chose. Enervée elle saisit son sac et se leva :

- Si tu crois que je vais laisser tomber tu te trompes lourdement. Je réussirais à te faire changer moi !

Sans attendre de réponse elle sortit de la salle, talonnée par ses amis. Hermione se rapprocha de son ami :

- Euh Harry… T'étais peut-être pas obligé de tout dire non plus.

- C'est bien toi qui m'as dis de dire la vérité ?

- Oui… Mais la vérité sur le fait qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas. Pas celle sur ton homosexualité.

- Bah ça revient au même. Puis comme ça c'est fait, les filles me foutront la paix.

Hermione préféra ne pas faire remarquer à Harry que maintenant ce serait des hommes intéressés par lui qui risquait de venir le voir et l'emmerder. Elle supposa qu'il s'en rendrait compte assez vite par lui-même. Harry repartit prendre son sac sous le banc :

- Bon, on y va ? On a cours de Botanique.

- Attends ! protesta Ron. J'ai pas fini de manger.

- Ron… Tu n'as jamais fini de manger, répliqua Harry alors que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient dehors, discutant avec Dean et Seamus de la nouvelle saison de Quidditch.

**XXX**

D'ailleurs, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondors, Harry dut organiser une séance de recrutement. Il avait discuté avec Miss Bibine et avait décidé que tout le monde les passerait, les nouveaux comme les anciens, pour être sur de constituer la meilleure équipe. McGonagall avait réservé le terrain pour un soir entier à la fin de la semaine. Harry avait bien entendu mis un mot dans la salle des Gryffondors, et uniquement là. Pourtant, bizarrement, une fois le soir venu, Harry constata que quelques élèves de Poulsouffle ou Serdaigle était venu aussi, balai en main. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs, même s'il y avait déjà moins de fans dérangés qu'il y a deux ans. Il se sentait déjà fatigué. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer d'avantage. Il avait pris cette mauvaise habitude quand il était stressé ou pas à l'aise comme maintenant. Il n'aimait pas ça. C'était pas son truc de parler en public, de jouer le chef, même s'il on disait qu'il était doué pour ça.

- Bon… Euh… Je suis désolé mais seuls les élèves de Gryffondors, à partir de la deuxième année, sont autorisés sur le terrain. Si vous voulez vraiment venir, les gradins sont à votre disposition. Pour ce soir seulement… Merci.

Le jeune sorcier entendit quelques protestations par contre il n'y eut pas de difficulté. Quelques Gryffondors de première année allèrent s'installer sur les hauts gradins en bois, rejoignant Hermione déjà bien calée avec une pile de livre.

Harry décida de commencer par les poursuiveurs. Il décolla, appréciant pleinement l'air sur son visage. Il fit quelques tours du stade pour s'échauffer un peu avant de se positionner au centre, imité par d'autres, soucieux de bien faire. En bas madame Bibine ouvrit la malle contenant les balles. Elle prit la plus grosse, le Souaffle rouge et l'envoya à Harry qui l'attrapa sans problème en plein vol.

- Pour commencer, déclara t-il, je propose que tout le monde se mette en cercle. On va faire des passes.

Au moment où tout le monde resté sur le sol décollait et s'installait Harry remarqua Johanna dans les rangs. Il était difficile de la louper en même temps on voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Et franchement pas doué en fait. Alors que tout le monde était déjà placé, elle réussit à stabiliser son balai et se hissa à leurs niveaux. Harry lança la balle rouge à Ron situé à sa droite. La balle commença à faire le tour sans trop de problème. Arrivé au tour de Johanna elle la laissa échapper et manqua même de tomber de son balai. C'est la personne à sa droite, un quatrième année du nom d'Arthur Banks qui rattrapa la balle et la relança dans le cercle des joueurs, pendant que la jeune fille tentait de reprendre son équilibre sur le manche en bois. Trois fois de suite, la grosse balle fit le tour, trois fois Johanna la manqua.

Elle n'était jamais montée sur un balai avant, elle devait l'avouer. Elle avait bien essayé durant les vacances d'été, sachant qu'Harry adorait voler et le Quidditch en général, mais ça s'était toujours soldé par un échec. Elle se sentait mal dès qu'elle quittait le sol, ayant même vomi une fois où elle s'était forcée à monter plus haut. Pour ces essais elle avait pris une potion dans les vestiaires afin d'éviter ce genre de désagrément par tellement glamour et avait réussi à éviter les tours de stade. En revanche elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son aisance sur le balai.

Harry changea l'exercice. Il ne garda que ceux qui voulaient le poste de poursuiveur. Ron se plaça comme gardien temporaire, lui-même repassant des essais plus tard. Harry se plaça à l'autre bout du terrain. Chacun leurs tours les candidats devaient traverser le terrain en évitant les autres et tenter de marquer. Ron avait moins pour objectif de garder les anneaux de but que de faire un obstacle en plus à la fin, censé déstabiliser. Arthur Banks fut le premier à passer. Il rattrapa sans problème le Souaffle lancé par le capitaine, slaloma entre ses camarades sans montrer de difficulté et lança la balle dans le plus haut des cercles, en plein milieu. Harry se dit qu'il avait trouvé son premier joueur. Il ne lui dit rien pour le moment et appela la deuxième personne : Johanna. Ce fut un désastre total. Elle manqua de s'écraser au sol en même pas trente secondes. Harry approcha son balai :

- Va t'asseoir. Tu n'es pas à l'aise sur un balai et l'équipe a besoin de gens vraiment motivés.

Il essaya de ne pas montrer que lui surtout ne voulait pas l'avoir dans l'équipe. Il vit bien qu'elle allait protester mais ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'envola plus loin et enchaina sur d'autres personnes puis d'autres exercices. Du coin de l'œil il la vit atterrir et se défouler contre les gradins de bois. Puis elle quitta le terrain sans un regard. Les essais reprirent.

A la fin Harry avait sélectionné Arthur en plus de Ginny et Demelza, les anciennes recrues pour les postes de poursuiveurs. Il reprit les mêmes batteurs, à savoir Jimmy et Ritchie. Ron fut repris comme gardien. Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait de l'entrainer durant l'été. Le rouquin avait repris confiance en lui et assurait à présent. Il avait arrêté tous les buts sans trop de problème. Bon, Harry avait été gentil avec lui aussi mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Une fois tout ce beau monde recruté, Harry demanda à Bibine de lâcher le vif d'or. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça et que personne ne remettrait son statut d'attrapeur en cause. Pourtant il avait envie de profiter un peu. A peine la petite balle d'or fut-elle lâchée qu'Harry fonçait à travers le stade, poussât son Eclair de feu à son maximum. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à refermer ses doigts sur la surface lisse. Le Vif en main il piqua vers le sol avant de se redresser au dernier moment et poser les pieds au sol dans son élan Il remit lui-même la petite balle nerveuse dans la malle. La séance d'essais avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et Harry ne se sentait pas de faire l'entrainement maintenant. Il était fatigué et avait hâte de rejoindre quelqu'un.

Tout le long du chemin du retour, Johanna serra les dents au point d'en avoir mal. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait bien compris qu'en plus de s'être ridiculisée au possible c'était surtout Harry qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Il pouvait toujours jouer le bon capitaine cherchant la meilleure équipe, ça ne prenait pas avec elle. Pourtant il devrait bien l'accepter un jour. Il n'aurait pas le choix. Et s'il continuait à s'obstiner, elle n'aurait pas la même gentillesse. Johanna laissa le balai Brossdur dans la réserve et remonta les escaliers d'un pas rapide. Elle retrouva Martha dans les dortoirs des filles, occupée à lire un livre de Métamorphose. Elle releva la tête à l'arrivée de son amie qui alla s'affaler sur son lit :

- Alors ? demanda t-elle en faisant claquer son livre.

- Oublie-moi tu veux !

Malheureusement Martha n'était pas de cet avis. Elle se leva et alla se poser sur le lit à coté de la nouvelle.

- Explique !

- Pas envie…

- Peut-être mais je vais pas te lâcher. Et t'as besoin de parler.

Johanna se redressa sur ses coudes pour faire face à Martha. Elle poussa un grand soupir avant de se relever tout à fait.

- Je n'ai pas été prise.

- Ah… Merde…

Martha ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle savait l'importance que ça avait pour son amie.

- Fallait s'y attendre en même temps. Je suis pas faite pour être sur un balai. N'empêche, qui aime encore se balader en balai ? C'es nul et totalement inutile ! Et c'est risquer de se faire choper par des Moldus ! Y'a… Y'a rien de drôle à piloter un manche en bois ! Je comprends pas qu'il puisse aimer ça ! Puis la balle est lourde ! Et… et…

Johanna s'embrouillait dans son récit, parlant fort et avec de grandes gestes. Martha la laissa faire sans oser parler, ni même en avoir le temps. Quand, à bout de souffle, Johanna s'arrêta, Martha en profita pour intervenir :

- En clair t'avais jamais fait de Quidditch avant et tu t'es ridiculisée devant Harry.

- Je ne suis jamais ridicule !

- Je vois.

Martha avait vite compris le caractère emporté et intransigeant de Johanna. Elle était gentille, fallait juste éviter de la contrarier. Elle se releva

- Bon, ça te dit qu'on aille en bas et qu'on retrouve Daniel ? On va te changer les idées.

Johanna grommela mais se leva néanmoins pour suivre Martha.

**XXX**

A un autre endroit du château, Harry racontait sa soirée à son amant, bien calé dans ses bras :

- Je suis presque sur que notre équipe va gagner la coupe ! J'ai réuni les meilleurs. Je t'assure ! J'ai repris des anciens et Arthur Banks en plus. Y'en avait d'autres qui était bon. Par contre Johanna a…

- Johanna ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là elle ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait encore fait une boulette à force de trop parler. Et son chéri n'était pas des plus calme. Il se colla un peu plus contre le torse chaud et s'expliqua.

- Elle m'a poursuivi sur le terrain. Mais elle est vraiment pas douée sur un balai. Je l'ai fait partir au bout de quelques minutes… Ne t'en fais pas.

- Hum…

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que l'homme n'était pas de bonne humeur. Le connaissant, Harry était sur qu'il cherchait un moyen sur et discret de faire disparaître l'enquiquineuse. Harry se redressa pour aller capturer les lèvres fines. Les deux hommes échangèrent des longs baisers, faisant monter la température entre eux. Harry se retrouva vite nu, résultat d'un sortilège de déshabillement informulé.

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça ...

Les deux hommes se battirent sur le canapé avant de tomber et qu'Harry ne se retrouve plaqué au sol, l'autre à califourchon sur lui, immobilisant ses bras.

- Et maintenant ? demanda t-il.

- J'ai bien une petite idée, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Quand Harry remonta, un peu avant l'aube, dans son dortoir il ne vit pas Johanna descendre les marches de pierres du dortoir des filles, livre à la main. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et avait pensé à s'asseoir devant la cheminée pour lire un peu. En entendant du bruit la jeune fille s'était arrêtée. Discrètement elle avait descendu quelques marches. Il ne faisait pas assez claire pour que Harry puisse la voir. A l'inverse Johanna n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la tignasse en bataille. Elle le vit s'arrêter devant la cheminée, regardant les flammes d'un air absent. Elle aurait donné tous ses Gallions pour savoir à quoi il était en train de penser. Après quelques minutes Harry monta dans son dortoir et Johanna put sortir de sa cachette. Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle commune et se glissa en bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle savait par une des filles qu'elle aurait pu monter sans problème, contrairement aux mecs. Pourtant ce n'était pas son genre. Elle avait une fierté et s'y tenait. Elle alla s'affaler dans un des gros fauteuils.

Elle referma son livre au bout de quelques minutes. Impossible de se concentrer. Les yeux levés Johanna se mit à réfléchir. Où Harry avait-il pu aller cette nuit ? Le faisait-il d'autres nuits ? Allait-il rejoindre son copain ? Ce n'était donc pas un Gryffondor. Maigre indice. Il restait encore trois autres maisons.

Et si elle en profitait ? Johanna savait pertinemment qu'il était interdit à quiconque, même au Sauveur du monde magique entier, de se promener dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Et selon des rumeurs, il faisait ça assez souvent. A elle ensuite de s'en servir. Elle prouverait ensuite à Harry qu'elle était prête à tout et qu'elle était capable de tout. Il lui fallait trouver un plan. Johanna ne mit pas longtemps à échafauder toute une stratégie.

Comme elle était debout elle descendit un peu avant le petit-déjeuner. Elle passa devant la Grande Salle sans un regard et traça jusqu'aux cachots. Le professeur de potions devait être levé à cette heure là et encore dans ses appartements. Arrivée devant la grande porte en bois, Johanna frissonna, plus d'appréhension que de froid, puis toqua quelques coups discrets. Les minutes s'égrenant la jeune Gryffondor crut que la terreur des cachots était sortie. C'est en entendant le bruit des gonds rouillés qu'elle sut qu'il était bien là.

- Mademoiselle Taylor… Que puis-je pour vous si tôt ?

- C'est … J'ai vu un élève de Gryffondor se balader la nuit dans les couloirs.

- Bien. Et ?

Là Johanna joua le tout pour le tout. Elle espérait juste que Snape ne détecterait pas le mensonge. Sans reprendre son souffle elle débita :

- Harry Potter sort le soir. Et je l'ai entendu se vanter de profiter de la nuit pour coucher avec un autre homme dans les salles de classes vides. Il n'a plus aucun respect pour cette école.

Elle vit le visage du professeur de potions se fermer. Et elle sut qu'elle avait réussie.

- Pouvez-vous en être sure ? demanda Snape.

- Je l'ai entendu.

- Et pourquoi ne pas être allé voir McGonagall ? C'est elle votre responsable de dortoir.

- Elle ne sera pas objective. Alors que vous, je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faut.

Un petit compliment en passant ne pouvait pas faire de mal. En suggérant une quelconque supériorité des Serpentards, Johanna était sûre de toucher juste. Elle le vit d'ailleurs se redresser un peu, l'air fière. Elle avait gagné

- Bien. Je vous remercie mademoiselle. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que Mr Potter respecte le règlement.

Johanna inclina un peu la tête. Elle allait sortir quand Snape reprit la parole.

- D'ailleurs veuillez lui demander de venir tout de suite après le petit déjeuner. Je préfère régler ça au plus vite.

- Bien professeur.

Johanna alla tout de suite dans la grande salle, presque vide à cette heure-là. Assise sur le banc elle levait la tête à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentrait pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. La salle se remplissait petit à petit alors que les tables ne se vidaient jamais. Enfin Harry pointa le bout de son nez. Johanna se leva d'un bond, renversant son assiette au passage. Elle trottina jusqu'au jeune homme. Celui-ci leva un sourcil en la voyant approcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Johanna ? Tu ne peux pas me lâcher ?

- Ce n'est pas moi. Le professeur Snape m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendait au plus vite dans son bureau. Il a un truc urgent à te dire apparemment.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron à ses cotés. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était vrai. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son professeur de potions l'appelle à cette heure-ci et encore moins par l'intermédiaire de Johanna. Harry ne comprenait plus trop. Et surtout ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il décida de tirer tout cela au clair et descendit directement aux cachots sans prendre le temps de manger. Contrairement à Ron qui alla s'asseoir à la grande table, bientôt rejoint par Hermione.

Johanna remonta aux dortoirs pour aller chercher son sac et ses livres. Elle était persuadée d'avoir trouvé le plan infaillible. Snape, ne supportant pas Harry, l'empêcherait de sortir des dortoirs et ainsi d'aller voir son amant. Ne se voyant plus aussi souvent, et ne pouvant plus autant se parler, ils finiraient forcément par se disputer, ou, au mieux, se séparer. Et là Johanna pourrait intervenir. Et de fil en aiguille il se rendrait compte qu'elle était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Ils se marieraient et auraient beaucoup d'enfants, fin de l'histoire. La jeune fille était à la limite de se frotter les mains, fière d'elle-même. Sac sur l'épaule elle redescendit les marches fredonnant un petit air joyeux.

Ce plan, aussi bien préparé soit-il, n'eut aucun résultat. Harry continua de se promener les nuits dans les couloirs, accompagné à présent d'une cape d'invisibilité bien pratique et d'une carte tout aussi utile. Ne le voyant plus en dehors de son dortoir durant les nuits, Johanna en conclut qu'elle avait réussie la première partie. Malheureusement Harry n'avait pas l'air déprimé. Au contraire il irradiait de bonheur de jour en jour. Pour la jeune adolescente il n'y avait qu'une explication : Harry et son petit-ami mystère avaient un truc, un moyen de se voir sans se faire prendre.

Si ils se croyaient malin, Johanna était décidée à prouver qu'elle était tenace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le mois de Septembre venait de s'achever lentement, laissant le froid derrière lui en partant. Les élèves les plus frileux ressortaient déjà les écharpes et les gants au milieu du mois d'Octobre. Cet hiver serait vraiment froid.

Généralement Harry finissait les entraînements de Quidditch totalement gelé, comme tous les autres membres de son équipe. Mais il refusait d'interrompre un entraînement. Le premier match contre Poulsouffle approchait à grands pas. Harry était quand même fier de son équipe. Ils faisaient tous du bon boulot et ils rigolaient bien. Le capitaine avait compris qu'ils avaient plus de chance en étant soudés et en s'entendant tous.

Harry semblait avoir oublié la menace Johanna. Alors que cette dernière était encore bien présente et tout aussi déterminée. Elle comptait d'ailleurs profiter de ce match à sa manière. Après tout le Quidditch était d'un tel ennui ! Autant le pimenter un peu.

**XXX  
**

La veille du match Harry parcourait les couloirs pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, rejoindre une Hermione déjà paniquée par les examens de fin d'année. Il croisa Draco en pleine discussion avec des deuxièmes années, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre, bien qu'il ait quelque peu changé après la guerre.

- Alors ? Vous pariez pour qui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco ?

L'interpellé releva la tête pour tomber sur deux prunelles vertes facilement identifiables.

- Des paris Potter. Des paris

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu penses que l'on va perdre. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oh mais je ne fais que les noter et garder les mises. Je ne joue plus à ça.

Harry eut un léger sourire. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Et le fait que le blond se fasse de l'argent facile sur le dos des plus jeunes, ou plus faibles, était un fait inéluctable dans l'école.

- Bah alors ? Miss Granger et Weasley ne sont pas avec toi ? C'est rare.

Bien que ça fasse déjà quelques mois que Draco se forçait à être poli avec tous, Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je les rejoins.

- Ok.

Et sans plus se préoccuper de la présence de son collègue, Draco partit dans le couloir. Harry s'appuya sur le mur pour le regarder s'éloigner. Il s'étonnait encore des changements opérés chez certaines personnes après la chute de Voldemort. Malfoy n'était plus hargneux envers eux, il les laissait passer sans rien dire, et, comble de tout, ne jetait plus rien dans les chaudrons de potions durant les cours. Et comme il était le leader des septièmes années plus aucun Serpentard n'essayait de saboter des pauvres liquides sans défense.

Quand Draco disparut dans le virage, Harry se décolla du mur et repartit en direction de la bibliothèque, sac sur l'épaule. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'asseyait sur une chaise à coté d'un Ron à moitié endormi.

- Harry sauve-moi, murmura-t-il.

- Explique…

Il n'y eut pas besoin de mot. Harry suivit le regard de son ami vers une pile de livres deux fois plus grande que lui. Harry se dit qu'il avait deux gros mangeurs parmi ses amis. Un de nourriture, l'autre de connaissance. Et il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Hermione revenait déjà d'un rayon, les bras bien chargés.

- Ah tu es là ! Bien. Très bien même. Voilà tout ce que j'ai trouvé à propos des…

Et c'était reparti. Harry suivit le même chemin que Ron et sentit sa tête s'alourdir peu à peu.

**XXX**

Enfin ce fut le jour du match. Harry était totalement frigorifié sur son balai. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, il avait connu pire, mais il y avait un vent pas possible venant du Nord. Qui avait aussi le désavantage de faire dévier les balais et les balles. Malgré ça Gryffondor menait 90 à 30. Harry jonglait entre la recherche du Vif d'Or et la surveillance du terrain. Il était vraiment fier de l'équipe qu'il avait recrutée. Ginny était rapide et assez agile pour l'esquive, malgré son balai. Elle formait un bon duo avec Demelza. Les deux jeunes filles enchainaient les passes à grande vitesse, laissant les poursuiveurs de l'autre équipe loin derrière. Arthur avait la vitesse aussi et une grande précision dans tous ses tirs. C'est à lui que l'équipe devait quasiment tous les buts marqués. A côté les deux batteurs faisaient de l'excellent travail, compte tenu du vent. Harry était sur qu'ils avaient réussis à casser le nez de l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. Enfin Ron était impressionnant. Harry avait toujours su que son ami pouvait faire de grandes choses, une fois qu'il prenait confiance en lui. En passant Harry lui glissa un compliment discret avant de remonter vite pour surplomber le terrain et avoir une meilleure vision.

Johanna était assise dans les gradins des Gryffondors et profitait du spectacle. Harry était vraiment un pro sur un balai. Il était si épanoui. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait prévu quelque chose pour pimenter ce match et comptait bien le mettre en pratique. Discrètement elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et jeta un sort en bougeant le moins possible les lèvres. Elle s'était entrainée plusieurs fois et était vraiment sûre d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder le ciel pour être certaine de ce qui était en train d'apparaître.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui choquait tout le monde dans les gradins. Il entendait des cris, des gloussements de filles, des protestations. Il vit les joueurs s'arrêter un à un pour regarder quelque chose en l'air. Inquiet, Harry leva les yeux. Ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire tomber de balai. Entre les nuages apparaissaient deux personnes, comme réelles, bien qu'agrandies, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Harry n'eut aucun mal à s'y reconnaître et à identifier Johanna comme l'autre personne. Hormis qu'il avait une tête cent fois plus grosse. Ce qui était certes assez dérangeant.

- J'ai vraiment une coiffure si désordonnée ? se demanda Harry.

Mais déjà il se préoccupa d'autre chose. Son regard dériva jusqu'à son amant, assis à un autre gradin. Harry le vit la mâchoire serrée et les yeux enflammés. L'attrapeur se dit qu'il avait intérêt à vite mettre un terme à ce match s'il ne voulait pas assister à un meurtre silencieux et assez douloureux. Profitant de l'inattention de tous, son regard balaya le terrain. Il repéra un éclair doré juste à côté du gradin des professeurs.

Harry se pencha sur son Eclair de Feu et donna une grande impulsion. Son mouvement attira le regard des autres joueurs qui se remirent peu à peu à jouer. A peine eurent-ils le temps de faire une passe, que déjà Harry remontait en chandelle, la main bien serrée autour du Vif. Il dut se poser sous le nez du commentateur pour que celui-ci daigne baisser la tête et annoncer que Gryffondor avait gagné.

A peine les joueurs avaient-ils atterri que déjà Harry était dans les vestiaires. Il se changea le plus rapidement possible et, balai sous le bras, se plaça à la sortie des élèves. Il voulait avoir une petite discussion avec Johanna, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Qu'elle vienne l'emmerder, ça passe, qu'elle lui envoie régulièrement des poèmes d'amours, ça passe, qu'elle le suive plus ou moins discrètement ça passe. En revanche qu'elle ose afficher de telles conneries aux yeux de tous, et surtout aux yeux son amour, ça Harry ne le pardonnait pas. Il ne laisserait pas passer.

Johanna sortit toute radieuse des gradins. Martha et Daniel avaient pris de l'avance. Johanna avait préféré attendre, on ne savait jamais. Puis elle n'aimait pas trop la foule. Par contre quand elle vit Harry en dehors du stade, en train de l'attendre très certainement, son cœur fit un bond. Elle serra et déplia les mains plusieurs fois pour se détendre. Inconsciemment elle ralentit un peu l'allure. C'était un de ses rêves : qu'il l'attende ainsi, un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage. Elle lui sauterait dessus et il refermerait les bras sur elle avant de la regarder avec amour. Par contre pour aujourd'hui il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un grand sourire. Johanna se mordit les lèvres quand elle vit l'air furieux d'Harry. Elle s'approcha et attendit. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole en premier :

- Tu es fière de toi j'imagine ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

Johanna préféra jouer l'innocence. Juste pour être sûre.

- De ce… cette… chose. Tu as dû t'amuser un bon coup.

- Je … Je voulais te montrer à quel point nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et aussi attirer ton attention.

- Tu sais qu'il y a quand même mieux pour attirer l'attention ?

- Ah oui ? Quoi ? Tu ne lis plus ce que je t'envoie, tu m'évites autant que possible. Et puis à chaque fois il y a ta petite troupe de fans qui forment une barrière.

Sans s'en rendre compte Johanna haussait le ton

- Et si tu arrêtais tout simplement, trancha Harry. Je ne serais jamais amoureux de toi.

- Comment tu peux savoir ? Tu ne me connais même pas ?

- C'est réciproque Johanna. Comment tu peux dire m'aimer sans même me connaître ?

Johanna fit quelques pas sur elle-même avant de revenir, le tout plusieurs fois. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Elle sentait que la discussion lui échappait. En dernier recours elle se planta à quelques centimètre du visage de Harry et proposa, en élevant encore la voix, allant presque jusqu'à crier :

- Un jour ! Laisse-moi une journée ! On se fait une sortie à Pré-au-lard, on passe un moment ensemble, on discute. Tu verras que je suis faite pour toi !

Lassé, Harry se passa la main sur le visage :

- Johanna… Oublie tu veux ! Pour la énième fois, je ne serais jamais amoureux de toi. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai déjà quelqu'un. Une personne que je ne quitterai jamais et ce pour le reste de ma vie. Si tu ne respectes pas le reste, merci de respecter au moins ça !

Cette fois il n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le château. Il sentait un regard noir lui brûler le dos. Il était sur que ce n'était pas fini.

**XXX**

Harry se laissa retomber sur le dos et laisse échapper un profond soupir. Il était repu de sexe et d'affection. Du moins pour la nuit. Sa main s'égara dans les cheveux de son amant. Il joua un long moment avec chaque mèche, s'attardant sur la pointe, avant de l'enrouler entièrement sur son doigt. Puis il passait à la suivante. L'homme en face de lui le regardait faire sans rien dire pendant un long moment. Puis il l'attira contre lui, interrompant du coup son petit jeu :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis si je me les coupe ?

- Même pas en rêve !

Harry se redressa sur un coude. Son amant le regarda, mi- amusé, mi- intrigué.

- Ah ? Sinon ?

- Tu fais ça, menaça Harry, je ne te parle plus.

Il essaya de se redresser mais deux bras puissants l'emprisonnèrent et le firent retomber sur le grand lit :

- Oh ce n'est pas trop grave… Il n'y a pas forcément besoin de parler…

Voulant prouver ce qu'il avançait, il captura les lèvres d'Harry. Ce dernier se dit que la nuit allait être longue. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il s'endormit, le sourire sur les lèvres, contre un torse chaud, bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur de son amant, oubliant totalement ses soucis. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il se trouvait au paradis.

**XXX**

Daniel regarda Johanna en train de faire les cent pas dans la salle vide, ses cheveux noirs frappant contre son dos à la même cadence que ses pas. Le jeune homme avait pensé que c'était plus sûr que de rester dans la salle commune. Elle risquait d'agresser un autre élève à force de s'énerver. Alors que là elle n'avait que des tables pour se défouler. Il avait aussi un sort pour insonoriser la salle. Parce que la brune s'en donnait à cœur joie :

- Pour qui il se prend ? Ce n'est qu'un petit… Non mais sérieusement ! Avec ses beaux discours de philosophe à deux mornilles ! Il ne me connaît pas, comment il peut me juger ? S'il ne me donne même pas ma chance ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'aime pas son mec. C'est juste pour essayer avec un mec à tous les coups. Et le mec doit juste avoir envie d'une célébrité dans son lit. ! Il doit être avec moi ! Je suis la seule qui le rendra heureux ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Comment aimer quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas ?

Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de la contradiction entre sa présence dans cette école et ce qu'elle était en train de dire. A certains moments de son discours elle prenait Daniel à témoin ou se retournait vers Martha, assise quelques places plus loin. Cette dernière semblait attendre que l'orage passe, l'air habitué. Finalement, à bout d'arguments et fatiguée, Johanna se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains :

- Si au moins je pouvais savoir qui est son mec…

- A moins de mettre du Véritasérum dans son verre, intervint Martha, y'a peu de chance qu'il te le dise.

- Mais je ne suis pas obligée d'attendre qu'il me le dise, dit Johanna en relevant la tête. Il suffit qu'on le découvre par nous-mêmes. Ce n'est pas un Gryffondor, je le sais, et je suis aussi certaine qu'ils ne se voient plus la nuit, Harry ne quittant plus le dortoir. Ils se voient donc à d'autres moments. Si on le suit, on finira bien par tout savoir.

- T'es sérieuse ? demanda Daniel. Tu veux vraiment qu'on se coltine ça en plus des cours et des révisions ? Tout ça pour ton petit bonheur personnel.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut arrêter les cours. Mais on a des pauses, autant en profiter. Et puis je vous aiderais pour les devoirs. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous.

A cet instant Daniel se dit qu'il était vraiment faible face aux femmes et surtout face à celle-là. Il perdit tous ses moyens quand elle plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il ne put que bafouiller quelques mots sans même comprendre ce qu'il disait. Apparemment Johanna avait interprété ça comme un « oui », ou alors il l'avait vraiment dit. Et puis si c'était un moyen pour lui faire plaisir et pouvoir rester auprès d'elle, il était prêt à tout accepter. Martha ne mit pas longtemps à acquiescer à son tour. Tout cela l'amusait follement.

**XXX**

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine qu'ils suivaient Harry et celui-ci en avait plus que marre. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il reprit beaucoup plus souvent les passages secrets et demanda parfois à Dobby de lui apporter à manger, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Harry apparaissait juste assez dans la grande salle pour ne pas inquiéter toute l'école. Il avait refusé de mêler Ron et Hermione à ce petit jeu. Bien sûr il leur avait parlé de la discussion qu'il avait eu à la sortie du match mais n'avait pas encore parlé de sa surveillance constante. Pas discret du tout d'ailleurs. Son amant non plus n'était pas au courant. Harry s'était douté de la catastrophe que ce serait et avait préféré taire tout ceci. Il espérait aussi que ces espions finiraient par se lasser en premier. Pourtant, une semaine plus tard, rien n'avait bougé.

Harry devait se changer les idées. Au milieu de l'après-midi du dimanche suivant il proposa à ses amis de rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils le voyaient moins souvent, occupés par les révisions et n'ayant plus cours avec lui. Ron accepta sans se faire prier. Il aida Harry à convaincre Hermione. Elle finit par refermer son livre épais en grognant que ça lui faisait perdre du temps dans ses révisions.

L'inséparable trio traversa le parc d'un bon pas. Ils n'avaient pas envie de traîner dans ce froid sec. Quelques couples avaient apparemment plus de courage et parcouraient le parc à leurs rythmes, cherchant un coin tranquille. Harry se surprit à imaginer que c'était lui et son petit ami qui étaient main dans la main. Fallait pas rêver…

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry se mit à tambouriner le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il entendit le chien crier mais pas de signe d'activité autre. Hagrid ne devait pas être loin. En tout cas pas dans la forêt car il aurait emmené Crockdur. Harry en eut la confirmation quand, quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette imposante du demi géant apparut de derrière la cabane :

- Ah vous êtes là ! Je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit.

Quelques minutes après ils étaient tous les quatre assis autour de la grande table en bois. Hagrid avait fait du thé, servis dans ses grands seaux. C'était trop mais ça réchauffait.

- Alors quoi de neuf les jeunes ?

La discussion partit sur les examens de fin d'année. Forcément, Hermione était habituée à répondre la première durant les cours, du coup elle avait pris la parole avant les garçons. Hagrid eut donc droit à un exposé d'un quart d'heure sur la difficulté de cette année. Puis Harry eut pitié de lui et commença à parler d'autre chose. De Quidditch, de l'actualité, des peoples, du temps. Tous les sujets pour faire passer le temps et passer un moment. Pourtant, comme d'habitude Hagrid eut le chic pour faire une bourde et poser la question qui fâche :

- Et avec Johanna ? Tu sais que c'est le centre des discussions entre les professeurs.

- Non sérieux ? A ce point ?

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'angoisser. Il avait déjà donné pour ce qui était la célébrité et les ragots. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde appréciait les potins à ce point. Surtout que dans son cas, c'était fini. Il avait sauvé le monde magique, il avait survécu, point barre. Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. Harry remarqua qu'Hagrid le regardait en attente d'une réponse.

- Non mais elle est tenace. Et vraiment chiante, autant le dire. Elle me harcèle, me suit, ou me fait suivre elle m…

- Comment ça elle te fait suivre ? demanda Hermione en le coupant. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

- Euh… oublie-moi Mione s'il te plait. Cinq minutes.

Hermione se retourna vers Ron et sembla l'interroger du regard. Mais le rouquin ne semblait pas en savoir plus. Ils écoutèrent Harry se plaindre de Johanna, glanant quelques informations en plus. A la fin, Hagrid se leva et se resservit du thé, ajoutant une grande dose d'alcool au passage.

- Et _lui_, il en dit quoi ?

Tous les professeurs de l'école étaient au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient Harry et son amant. C'était bien plus simple pour le jeune homme. Il avait d'ailleurs tenu à le dire lui-même à tous. Comme ça il évitait aussi les questions indiscrètes, les problèmes et avait la certitude de retrouver son amant s'il le voulait. Et pour finir, au cas où il y avait un problème, Harry était sur qu'il serait prévenu en premier.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Hagrid soit au courant.

- Il ne m'en parle pas trop, répondit le gryffondor. Et j'avoue que j'élude un peu le sujet aussi. Tu sais comment il est.

- Oh oui je sais ! Je crois que tout le monde connaît son caractère, y comprit les professeurs.

Harry eut un petit sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Du coup Hermione et Ron le charrièrent pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Hagrid leur raconta ses dernières aventures dans la forêt, les progrès de son demi-frère. D'ailleurs à ce moment le trio espéra qu'il ne leur demanderait pas d'y aller.

Voyant le soir tomber rapidement, ils prirent congé de leur ami. En sortant Harry vit une ombre partir en courant et rejoindre le château :

- Tu as vu ? demanda Ron.

- Oh oui ! Ce doit être un des amis de Johanna. Je commence à m'y faire.

- Tu devrais faire quelque chose. Elle est vraiment têtue comme fille.

- Et je dois faire quoi à ton avis ? Lui parler ne sert à rien. Et je vais pas leur jeter un sort à chaque fois.

- Bah pourquoi pas ? Si ça peut les calmer…

Harry ne répondit pas mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé à Ron, Harry se mit à se défendre face à ces espions de pacotille. Avec un bon _Levicorpus_, il était sûr d'être tranquille pour un moment. Et il espérait que ça les calmerait pour de bon. Il avait toujours un bout d'espoir d'avoir une année tranquille et sans problème.

Malheureusement pour lui, Johanna n'était pas de cet avis. Surtout qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié de savoir ses amis la tête en bas et encore moins quand ce fut son tour. Elle avait dut rester dans cette position pendant une demi-heure avant que quelqu'un ne passe enfin et accepte de jeter un contre-sort. Elle était plus que décidée à l'avoir. Ou du moins, si elle ne l'avait pas, personne ne l'aurait.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**J'ai vu que certaines personnes avaient déjà des idées à propos de l'identité du mystérieux amant. J'aimerais bien que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous pensez à telle ou telle personne. Ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! Merci **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le cours venait de finir. Harry était en train de ranger tranquillement ses affaires dans son sac quand il entendit le professeur s'avancer vers lui et lui parler :

- Excusez-moi Mr Potter.

- Oui Mr Hastings ?

- Pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis et suivit son professeur de défenses dans la salle d'à coté. Le décor avait encore changé. Il était plus sobre à présent. Les créatures magiques de Lupin avaient laissés la place à des piles de livre et les horribles assiettes avec des chats roses d'Ombrage avaient été remplacées par des simples tentures sombres. Ce qui était bien plus au goût d'Harry dans le dernier cas. Le bureau au centre de la pièce était plutôt imposant mais très bien travaillé. D'un bois sombre il était décoré de gravures représentant divers animaux magiques. Des licornes, des hippogriffes et un dragon sur tout le dessus. Sans même s'en rendre compte Harry traça les contours d'un doigt.

Il sursauta quand il entendit Hastings de l'autre coté.

- Avez-vous un cours après ?

- Non… Plus rien avant le repas.

- Bien nous pouvons prendre notre temps alors.

Harry sortit du bureau plus d'une heure plus tard. Il avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire et à cause de la transpiration son tee-shirt collait à sa peau en dessous de sa robe de sorcier. Pour finir ses joues étaient rougies et il était évident qu'il venait de reprendre son souffle. Trop à ses pensées il ne remarqua aucun des regards curieux qui l'observaient. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que naisse la rumeur. Des élèves avaient vu Harry sortir du bureau du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Avec l'air heureux qu'il affichait ouvertement et les vêtements mal mis, beaucoup tirèrent leurs propres conclusions. En quelques heures on parlait déjà de l'histoire d'amour entre Harry Potter et ce Gabriel Hastings. Après tout Harry était gay selon son propre aveu. Et c'est pourquoi il ne l'avait avoué à personne. Ce qui était compréhensible, ce n'était pas vraiment bien vu. Même pour le sauveur du monde magique. Ceci expliquait aussi pourquoi Dumbledore avait choisi Hastings comme professeur. Non pas qu'il soit mauvais, il dépassait largement Lockhart, mais il n'était pas vraiment bon non plus. Il débutait et ça se ressentait un peu trop. Selon les rumeurs Harry aurait menacé Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que son amant soit accepté comme professeur et ainsi qu'ils puissent se voir tranquillement toute l'année.

Et là, impatient de se revoir, le professeur aurait fait joué son statut professoral pour se garder un moment privé avec son célèbre amant. Certains élèves iront même jusqu'à dire qu'ils ont entendus des cris suspects à travers les murs en pierre.

Johanna parcourait le couloir en ce milieu d'après-midi quand elle s'arrêta net. Elle n'était normalement pas du genre à écouter les discussions des autres mais là elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait entendu le nom d'Harry et c'était pour elle une raison plus que suffisante pour se stopper et jouer les espionnes. C'était deux élèves de quatrième année à Serdaigle qui parlaient dans un couloir presque désert :

- T'as entendu la rumeur à propos d'Harry Potter ?

- Qu'il a couché avec Hastings dans son bureau ? Mais toute l'école ne parle que de ça maintenant !

- Tu te rends compte quand même. C'est un prof quoi !

- En pleine journée en plus ! Je serais étonné que Dumbledore n'intervienne pas !

- Par contre c'est la Johanna qui va tirer la gueule ! Bien fait pour elle.

La nommée tiqua un peu. Elle pensait en avoir assez entendu et voulut partir, et aussi pour ne pas risquer d'aller corriger ces insolents. Mais en trainant un peu elle apprit une autre information, peut-être utile plus tard :

- D'ailleurs, tu sais que Hastings à de la famille parmi les élèves ?

- Non. Qui ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais !

- Bon, tu la craches ta pastille ?

- Draco Malfoy !

- Sérieux ?

- Je t'assure ! Tu sais que toutes les familles de Sang-pur ont un lien ! C'est un peu obligé en même temps. Et il s'avère que Hastings est un cousin pas si éloigné de la famille Malfoy. Par contre il n'était pas vraiment reconnu dans la famille. Pas assez doué apparemment.

- On comprend pourquoi Malfoy ne se vante pas de ce lien. Alors qu'avec Snape il ne se prive pas.

Johanna partit à cet instant. Harry avait commis sa première erreur. C'était donc le professeur de défense ce mystérieux inconnu. Il devait avoir trente ans ! Il y avait un grand écart d'âge quand même. Johanna était donc persuadée que ça ne tiendrait jamais. Surtout si elle aidait un peu.

**XXX**

Elle avait justement cours de défense le lendemain matin. Elle n'écouta pas tellement le cours mais détailla plutôt le professeur. Gabriel Hastings était assez grand et semblait avoir bon goût pour s'habiller. Ses cheveux blonds, courts, étaient le plus souvent tirés en arrière. Mais il y avait toujours une ou deux mèches rebelles qui retombaient sur son front. Son visage ovale était plutôt harmonieux. Ses yeux gris affichaient une grande douceur, ses lèvres fines étaient le plus souvent étirées dans un sourire apaisant. Il n'avait pas tellement de défauts physiques. Bien au contraire. Beaucoup de filles le trouvaient à leur goût et ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer.

Johanna aimait bien sa voix. Elle n'était pas forcément mélodieuse, ni suave mais descendait dans les graves avec des intonations amicales. La jeune fille aimait l'écouter.

En tout cas ce n'était pas un furieux. Il ne s'était encore jamais mis en colère et n'avait même jamais élevé la voix. Aucune retenue, aucune sanction. Certes il n'en avait jamais eu besoin mais aussi ce n'était pas sa nature. Il était plutôt du genre attentionné et pacifiste.

Pourtant il était maintenant son ennemi. L'obstacle principal à son bonheur. Et pour cette seule et unique raison Johanna le fusilla du regard durant tout le cours. Elle cherchait un point faible, une faille par laquelle elle pourrait l'attaquer. S'il pouvait partir de l'école ça arrangerait tout. Par démission peut-être ou à cause d'une blessure. Mais jamais Johanna n'aurait attaqué un professeur de front. C'était prendre trop de risques. Non, il lui fallait autre chose.

Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde ne parlait plus que de l'Epouvantard caché dans le placard du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Surtout que celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas réussi à s'en débarrasser. Il était resté pétrifié devant son pire cauchemar et s'était évanoui. Flitwitck l'avait trouvé et s'en était débarrassé. Puis il avait emmené le professeur toujours inconscient à l'infirmerie. Les ragots portaient autant sur l'incompétence exemplaire de Hastings que sur la créature qui avait bien pu apparaître. Et comme Harry était sensé être l'amant de ce professeur beaucoup scrutaient le jeune gryffondor pour voir s'il était affecté par cette aventure.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Bien entendu, Harry était désolé pour son professeur. Mais surtout parce que ça touchait une de ses matières préférées. Puis Hastings était un mec gentil. Par contre il avait un léger doute sur l'auteure de cette farce stupide. Il était bien sur au courant des fausses rumeurs qui se propageaient dans l'école comme une fumée de Bombamousse. Et ça sentait aussi mauvais. Surtout quand ces rumeurs étaient parvenues aux oreilles de son amant. Qui ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire la remarque :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

C'était un soir de la semaine. Harry était encore sorti en douce et pensait passer une soirée plus que tranquille dans le bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Malheureusement il s'était heurté à un mur de béton aux yeux gris et avec des cheveux. Les bras croisés et l'air vraiment énervé, son amour n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes :

- Tu m'expliques cette histoire ? Comme ça Monsieur s'enferme dans un bureau avec un professeur et s'envoie en l'air avec lui sans même faire attention à la discrétion ! Enfile-toi toute l'école tant que t'y es !

- Mais t'as fini ? J'ai jamais voulu coucher avec Hastings !

- Et tu faisais quoi alors dans son bureau pendant une heure ? Surtout pour en ressortir aussi débraillé et en sueur ?

- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'écouter les ragots !

Harry commençait à s'énerver aussi. Bon d'accord il n'avait pas été très intelligent sur le coup et aurait dut faire plus attention à sa tenue. Mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui n'avait pas à douter de lui, c'était bien celui qu'il avait devant les yeux. Quoique c'était mignon une petite crise de jalousie.

- Je lui ai donné des cours ! répliqua le gryffondor.

- Des cours ? Tu espères me faire gober ça ?

- Mais c'est vrai bordel ! Ecoute… Le niveau médiocre d'Hastings n'est ignoré par personne. Et comme j'ai détruit le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, il a cru que c'était une bonne chose de me demander des conseils. Apparemment c'est Dumbledore qui lui a soufflé l'idée. Tu sais, comme j'ai déjà fait des trucs de ce genre en cinquième année.

- Oui je me souviens… Et tu dis que c'est le directeur qui a eu cette idée ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

Harry se rapprocha et prit son amant dans ses bras. Il se sentit se détendre

- Comment je peux aller voir ailleurs alors que je t'ai toi ?

- J'ai peur qu'un jour que tu en ai assez de moi. Ce que je comprendrais.

- T'as fini ta tragédie ? souffla Harry en l'embrassant. Je vais te prouver à quel point je t'aime !

Sans arrêter de l'embrasser il emmena son amant jusqu'au lit. Là, à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, il déshabilla son homme et fit de même pour lui. Il avait envie de dominer cette fois. Il vit avec plaisir le sexe de son partenaire se gonfler de désir. Impatient, il le prit en bouche, le chatouillant de sa langue. Il entendit l'autre étouffer un gémissement.

Harry entama alors de longs va-et-vient dans le but de torturer son amant jaloux. Il ne s'arrêta que quand celui-ci le supplia et aussi parce que l'adolescent avait envie d'autre chose. Il porta ses doigts à la bouche de son aimé qui se mit à les sucer avec un regard plus qu'évocateur, s'attardant avec soin sur chaque petit bout de peau. Harry sentit son érection lui faire mal à force de se retenir.

Puis il descendit ses doigts ainsi lubrifiés vers l'intimité de son amant. Il le prépara ainsi, lentement, prenant son temps. Il inséra chaque doigt un par un, tout en continuant, avec son autre main, de caresser la hampe de chair plus que dressée.

- Ah… Oui ! Plus vite ! HaaAAAAry.

Harry eut un petit sourire quand il entendit les bruits et les cris que poussait son amour. Quand il sentit qu'ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps Harry pénétra doucement son compagnon, attentif à ses réactions. Après un petit cri, presque inaudible, de douleur, il entendit un cri de plaisir. Il fit quelques mouvements assez lents puis entreprit un pilonnage en règle, sans oublier de caresser son amant. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à attendre l'orgasme tous les deux. Harry sentit avec regret son sexe sortir du rectum malmené au bout de quelques minutes. Il se lança un rapide sort de nettoyage pour enlever la sueur et le sperme sur sa main puis s'allongea sur le torse de son amant. Ce dernier serra naturellement les bras autour de lui et passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns désordonnés.

- T'es convaincu maintenant ? demanda Harry qui s'endormait déjà.

- Hum… Il va surement me falloir d'autres preuves… ricana son amant.

- Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Après un dernier baiser passionné, Harry s'endormit. Son amant le regarda un peu, goûtant pleinement son bonheur avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, sans pour autant lâcher le jeune homme. Il s'endormit en quelques minutes.

**XXX  
**

Les jours passaient et Johanna ne décolérait pas. Harry n'était venu à aucun moment pour voir Hastings. Elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur sa relation avec Harry. Mais qui alors ? Elle en devenait folle ! Le suivre ne servait à rien, l'interroger encore moins, demander à ses amis était inutile. Il n'y avait rien ! Johanna n'était pas habituée à l'échec. Elle était tellement d'une humeur maussade qu'elle se mettait à s'énerver pour un rien. Elle s'en prit même à des professeurs. Ce qui ne fit que l'énerver encore plus à force de retenues. Récurer des chaudrons, nettoyer des coupes, laver le sol, vider des tonneaux c'était plus qu'assez pour que sa patience soit anéantie.

Elle se retrouva donc encore une fois dans une salle vide accompagnée comme toujours de Daniel et Martha. C'était les seuls qui étaient à peu près épargnés par la colère de la jeune brune. Ils soumettaient des idées pour la calmer, autant que pour passer le temps.

- Et si tu fouillais dans ses affaires ? demanda Martha. Déjà tu en apprendrais plus sur lui mais peut-être que tu pourrais trouver un indice sur le copain d'Harry.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, répliqua Johanna. Et… je l'ai déjà fait.

- Tu as quoi ? intervint Daniel.

- Je suis montée une fois dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année.

- Et ?

- Rien. J'ai trouvé le lit d'Harry, ses malles. Mais tout était protégé par des sorts. Impossible d'en faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai même été projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

- Fallait s'y attendre, dit Daniel. Il a dû être prudent avec ce qu'il a vécu. Pas étonnant donc qu'il prenne des précautions même maintenant.

- Pfff… souffla Johanna. On est à Poudlard. Que peut-il arriver de dangereux ? Surtout maintenant ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de protéger ses affaires.

- Pour empêcher des filles de fouiller. Disons… des filles comme toi, rit Daniel.

Johanna préféra ne pas répliquer pour ne pas paraître vraiment vulgaire. Elle se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, faisant onduler ses cheveux noirs sous le nez du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de les respirer. Et de rêver pendant quelques minutes à un champ de fleurs, à un cadre bien plus romantique où il pourrait se déclarer.

Loin de ces préoccupations Martha et Johanna cherchaient un plan pour que la brunette puisse conquérir Harry.

- Et un philtre d'amour ? proposa Martha.

- On en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas d'amour factice.

- Non peut-être pas. Mais écoute. Harry tombe amoureux de toi et te suit. Si ça dure assez longtemps son chéri finira forcément par le voir. Et soit il sera jaloux et s'énervera, donc tu seras qui c'est, soit il se considère comme trahi et quitte Harry. Puis s'il s'énerve contre Harry, ils peuvent se disputer au point de se séparer. Tu n'auras plus qu'à le consoler et il sera à toi sans que le philtre d'amour ne soit en cause cette fois.

- Martha ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es un génie ?

Daniel resta la bouche ouverte face à cette idée. Il chercha mille arguments pour en dissuader les deux filles. Ce qui fut totalement inutile au vu de leurs excitations. Il se passa la main sur le visage.

- Et vous allez faire comment pour qu'il accepte d'avaler votre potion ? Et d'ailleurs vous comptez vous la procurer où ?

- On va la faire ! Ce serait risqué de l'acheter. Tout le monde pourrait le voir et on pourrait remonter à nous

- Reste le problème de lui faire boire !

- On trouvera bien ! Merci Martha !

Sans plus tarder elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque, entraînant une Martha heureuse au possible et un Daniel plus que paniqué. Mais l'amour rend idiot et le jeune homme ne put que suivre sans rien dire.

Arrivé dans le grand domaine des livres et du savoir, Johanna se pencha vers ses amis :

- Il faut trouver une potion simple, pas trop longue à préparer, sans ingrédient particulier mais assez efficace, murmura Johanna. Ok ?

Les deux autres ne répondirent que par un hochement de tête. Ils se dispersèrent ensemble à travers le rayon sur les potions. Johanna avait pris une dizaine de livres au hasard et avait tout posé sur une table disponible. Au passage elle nota qu'une autre table était littéralement envahie de dizaines de piles de livres. Elle se douta tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Qui d'autre en même temps ? Ce qui était un peu dangereux si elle voyait ce que cherchaient les jeunes Gryffondor. Johanna jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle mais aucune trace de la rate de bibliothèque. Elle s'assit donc tranquillement.

Martha et Daniel la rejoignirent au bout de quelques minutes les bras chargés. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à chercher. De temps en temps ils trouvaient une recette de philtre d'amour qui ne semblait pas trop bidon. Mais soit il était bien trop compliqué, soit il nécessitait trop d'ingrédients, soit ça ressemblait plus à de la magie noire. Johanna était à la limite d'envoyer tous les livres voler quand Martha lui proposa une autre page

- Regarde ça.

Peu convaincu Johanna jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Le texte parlait d'un effet efficace et à courte durée. Quelques jours tout au plus. La potion avait l'air simple. Il y aurait des ingrédients à commander et plusieurs jours de préparation, surtout à cause des cours au milieu, mais ça semblait tout à fait possible et pas hors de portée. Johanna sorti une plume et un bout de parchemin de son sac. Elle entreprit de recopier toute la recette. Hors de question d'emprunter le livre. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle l'avait feuilleté. Prudence avant tout. Daniel et Martha ne comprirent pas tout de suite mais ne dirent rien.

Une fois que cela fut fait elle plia le papier et le glissa dans un de ses propres livres. Le trio passa ensuite plusieurs minutes à ranger les gros ouvrages dans les rayons. Johanna y tenait. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un puisse voir les livres qu'ils avaient consultés. Puis ils sortirent enfin dans le couloir.

Commencèrent alors des journées bien remplies pour les trois jeunes gens. Johanna avait commandé les ingrédients qui lui manquaient. Il lui fallut deux jours pour tout réunir. Elle subtilisa aussi quelques éléments durant les cours de potions. Elle prétextait des objets à aller chercher et en profitait pour se rapprocher des tables des Serpentards. Avec la plus grande discrétion elle prenait les ingrédients et continuait sa route. Les élèves n'y comprenaient rien. Snape finit par en avoir marre des plaintes :

- Bon, ceux à qui ils manquent des ingrédients, allez vous répartir avec d'autres élèves. Et plus vite que ça !

Johanna se retrouva donc en binôme avec un Serpentard, Adam Harris, pour son plus grand bonheur. La potion fut ratée. En même temps ils passèrent plus de temps à se gueuler dessus qu'à surveiller le liquide sur le feu. Snape en profita pour retirer dix points à Gryffondor à cause du bruit. Johanna vit Adam afficher un sourire triomphal. Elle se promit d'avoir sa vengeance plus tard. Puis elle se tint tranquille pour le reste du cours. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire prendre, avec tout ce qu'elle avait dans le sac.

Elle fut la première dehors quand la terreur des cachots les laissa enfin partir. Elle s'arrêta une fois dans le hall pour attendre ses amis.

Le plus dur fut de trouver un endroit pour faire la potion sans risquer de se faire prendre. Johanna laissa Daniel et Martha y réfléchir. Ils connaissaient mieux l'école qu'elle. Prendre une salle de classe vide était bien trop risqué. Martha proposa les toilettes inutilisées de Mimi Geignarde. Mais Johanna avait peur que le fantôme n'ait la langue un peu trop pendue. Daniel proposa même la Forêt Interdite, son but étant plus de dissuader que de faire une vraie proposition. Bizarrement Johanna y réfléchit un instant. Elle refusa quand elle comprit qu'il faudrait traverser le parc à chaque fois. Ce ne serait pas assez discret. A la fin, en dernier recours, Johanna laissa tout le matériel et fit la potion dans le dortoir même des filles de cinquième année. Elle lança tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait pour que personne ne le découvre. Elle mit ses ingrédients en plus sous son lit et jeta des sorts dessus pour qu'ils ne s'abiment pas. Martha lui donnait un coup de main de temps en temps. Par contre Daniel se montrait de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur. Johanna était sûre qu'il était énervé de ne pas pouvoir participer. Puis comme elle-même se prit la tête avec Harry Potter, elle oublia totalement son ami. Parce que Johanna n'avait pas arrêté ses rondes pour autant, histoire d'en profiter. Harry s'était énervé cette fois. La jeune femme en avait alors profité pour balancer qu'elle savait tout. Harry avait juste haussé les épaules, le mensonge était trop évident. Johanna, tout sourire, avait alors dit d'une voix mielleuse qu'elle savait que son amant était lié à la famille Malfoy. Elle vit avec plaisir une ombre de doute passé sur le visage du jeune homme. Donc c'était bien Hastings ! Elle avait eut raison, comme toujours. Et une fois la potion faite, ce serait elle !

En quelques jours l'affaire fut bouclée. Restait maintenant le problème de lui faire boire. Et pour ça encore ce fut Martha qui trouva la bonne idée. Daniel tenta bien de dissuader les deux filles avec des arguments plus ou moins fondé. Mais parler à un détraqueur et réussir à le convaincre que ce qu'il faisait était mal aurait été bien plus facile.


End file.
